Dance With me
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: My name is Dina. I live in a strange house haunted by a boy named Shaggy. He only ever speaks to me but why?
1. Chapter 1

…...

* * *

There was something off about our new house. I felt it when I walked in for the first time. It was always chilly. Especially in my room. Normally I didn't mind the cold but this was getting old fast. One day I left my room in search of printer paper when I came back my music box was playing. That was odd. I watched in confusion as the princess and her prince spun around. I Hadn't I opened my music box, had I?

Slowly I walked over and shut the lid ending the tune. I shivered suddenly. Did it just get colder? I had to be going insane!

"Dinner time," my step-mom called.

Thankfully I left my room. When I returned thirty minutes or so later my music box was playing again. Very creeped out by this I scooped up the music box and moved it to the glass case in the den. That night I heard it. The music box. There was no way I was getting up. I shrank under my covers and buried myself in stuffed animals but I couldn't block out the sound.

 _"Diana"  
_

OH CRUD!

" _Diana"_

"GO AWAY" I yelled before clamping a hand over my mouth.

Did I wake up my parents?

The music stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. My relief was short lived though as I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turned but nothing was there. I shook like a leaf for the rest of the night. The next day was Saturday and my parents had to work so that left me alone. I was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching Wacky Races when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye the music box opened and begun to play. I dropped my food spilling milk all over the wooden floors. Then I heard laughter. It seemed to be coming from behind me but I was the only one there.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and took the music box to the hall closet. When I came back it was in the case again.

" _Diana"_

"What do you want with me?"

" _Dance with me_ "

"Who are you?"

" _You tell me_ "

"Leave me alone"

The music box shut. I decided to go for a run to clear my head. I must've been gone an hour or so. When I returned I went to my room to change my clothes and found the music box sitting on my desk. I watched as the music box opened once again. As music begun to play I felt a hand on my shoulder and stood stiffly.

" _Dance with me_ "

"Okay," I said scared out of my mind.

 _"Don't be scared I won't hurt you,"_

The cold air blew around me. I watched as a shape took form. A teenage boy stood before me. He was transparent. So he was the one who's been moving my music box but why?

"Who are you?"

" _My name is Shaggy"_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a-" I started.

" _Ghost_ ," Shaggy finished floating a nearby chair

I felt like I couldn't breathe. A ghost? Why out of all the houses did we pick a haunted one? I had so many questions to ask but I picked the one that I thought of first.

"Why do you keep messing with my music box?"

" _I like to mess with people"_

"Why?"

" _What else am I supposed to do_?"

"Touche"

" _I was surprised someone bought this house,"_ Shaggy said.

"Why?"

" _It's just been so empty"_

"You've been alone"

Shaggy nodded solemnly. I could help but wonder exactly how long he'd been alone.

"Why don't you try to go somewhere?"

" _I can't I'm trapped in this house unless someone breaks the spell"_

What spell?" I asked sitting on my bed.

" _It's complicated besides it doesn't matter,"_ Shaggy said.

"Okay,"

" _You know you still haven't danced with me yet,"_

"How? You're a ghost after all,"

Shaggy held out his hand with a smile.

" _Let me show you"_

What happened next was strange. As I thought I wasn't actually able to touch him but he somehow managed to lead me in a dance. As we danced I continued asking questions.

"Was it really necessary to scare me out of my mind last night?"

 _"I was lonely"_

"I was trying to sleep," I informed him.

" _Sorry"_ Shaggy replied with a small smile.

Our dance was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. We stopped. Had someone broken in?

"Dianah it's just me I forgot my lunch," Mu step-mom called out.

"Oh, Okay,"

" _I have to go,"_

Then Shaggy was gone. Gee thanks, Tressa. I rolled my eyes as the door closed. My dad had been married to Tressa for two months. I still wasn't sure what to think about her. I mean I hadn't ever had a mom and I wasn't sure Tressa could take on the role. She was twenty-seven, worked part-time at Wal-Mart and attended night classes She was so young looking people thought she was my sister. In fact, some of the boys tried to hit on her once. Awkward.

She even picked out the house so, I guess it's her fault. With a sigh, I returned to the den where my music box was in the case once more.

"Very funny, Shaggy,"

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short but I promise the next one will be longer. Please, Review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

That following Monday I got up shivering as I did so. I trudged to my closet while still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I selected a mint green dress. I emerged from the bathroom wearing the quarter sleeved dress, cream leggings and tan boots that'd seen better days. I'd pulled back my red hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I hated not being able to see. I gathered my school supplies next. As I was doing so a sharp wind blew past me.

 _"Morning,_ "Shaggy greeted.

"Good morning," I replied pulling my blue messenger bag over my shoulder.

 _"Where are you going, Diana?"_

School like I do every week,"

" _I remember school, it wasn't the best,"_

"I'm sure it wasn't so bad,"

" _It was,"_ Shaggy replied.

"Diana, hurry it up," my dad ordered from the kitchen.

" _Bye, Diana "_

"Goodbye Shaggy,"

"Finally, eat your Pop-Tart we've got to go," my dad said throwing me a chocolate Pop-Tart as I entered the kitchen.

I jammed the food into my mouth and followed my dad outside to the beat-up white 2000 Chevy.

* * *

Upon arriving at school I waved goodbye to Dad and walked through the doors of the prison that is high school. I walked to the library where my first class period was spent helping as an aid just like always. I shelved books typed up overdue notices and checked out books to the students who came in. When the bell rang I bid my goodbye to the librarian and headed to Biology class. While in Biology all I could think about was the weekend I'd had. Meeting Shaggy made me extremely curious about him. I wanted to know his story. What had he meant when he mentioned a spell?

"Diana, are you listening?"

I shook my head and plastered on an angelic smile.

"Of course Sir,"

"Learn to pay better attention, Miss Brookes," he warned me.

"Yes Sir," I murmured sheepishly.

Man did I hate Biology.

...

* * *

When I got home after school that day my parents were still at work but Shaggy was there to greet me when I shut the door.

 _"Hello, Diana,"_

"Hi, Shaggy,"

 _"I'm Glad you're home,"_ he informed me.

"Oh, Really?"

 _"Yes, I was very lonely,"_

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

As I entered the den he spoke again.

 _"Would you dance with me again?"_

"Sure"

So we danced. I didn't care how crazy it was I was enjoying myself. While we danced I let everything just fade away. Nothing really seemed important.

 _"Diana?"_

"Yes?"

 _"What is the school like?"_

"Very boring"

 _"Where are your parents?"_

"Work"

 _"They work a lot,"_ Shaggy observed and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes they do"

 _" Don't you ever get lonely?"_

"Not anymore,"

" _Why don't you?"_

"Because I have you to keep me company"

Shaggy smiled as if he were truly happy to hear that. I guess he wanted a friend or at least someone he could talk to. Realizing this I felt a pang of sadness in my stomach. It must have been truly really hard being alone for so long. This house had been dirt cheap despite it being really nice. I figured Shaggy was the reason for that. I bet he felt kind of guilty about it, to be honest. I knew I would be.

"Shaggy what was your life like before uh-"

" _I was a ghost?"_

"Yeah"

Just as he ws about to respond my dad pulled up in the driveway. Shaggy faded away.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Diana, how was school today?" My father asked me when he came inside.

"Good, I'm just headed to my room,"

"Okay I'm going to fix dinner spaghetti"

"Yum"

As soon as I was in my room I shut the door and waited.

" _Boo,"_ Shaggy said as he materialized in front of me.

"Will you please tell me about your life now?"

" _If you really want to here about it I suppose I'll tell you,"_

Twenty years earlier. December 16th 1997.

"SHAGGY YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE,"

Shaggy was startled and fell out of his bed. Sitting up he rubbed his head and looked around in confusion.

"Breakfast," Maggie announced poking her head in.

"Thanks Sis,"

Five minutes later Shaggy walked into the dining room wearing his usual clothes.

"It's about time Norville," his father commented looking up from his newspaper.

"Like, sorry Dad I overslept,"

"Again," Maggie laughed.

Shaggy rolled his eyes. He wolfed down his food,picked up his bag and went on his way to school with Scooby in tow. Class was boring so Shaggy was happy when it was time to meet his friends at the malt shop. The malt shop although old had stood the test of time and was the gang's favorite place to hang out. It was also where they discussed new cases. The case they took on that particular day involved a vengeful witch haunting a mansion ten miles east of town. The case was solved but it came at a price. The cranky old lady the police hauled off said they'd pay.

Later that night Shaggy was seated in the living room with his family when there was a rapid knock on the door. Confused Stacy opened the door to see the horrible, wrinkled, hollow face of the woman from the case. Shaggy upon noticing jumped back in fear.

" _Et videte per transparent, et invisibilia horribile est quod eris. Lusus, phantasma spiritum, nisi qui te amat plurimum liberari. solidum,"_ the woman chanted.

Stacy screamed in horror as Shaggy transformed into a ghost. Cackling the woman disappeared.

Present.

" _For one day a year I'm human, able to leave but I don't because I don't want to leave this house. My family moved out a few months later"_

That was horrible. I couldn't think of anything worse.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy I shouldn't have asked," I apologized holding back tears.

" _It's alright Diana,"_

Really?"

 _"Yes it feels good to talk to someone about it"_

"I'm glad you feel better"

" _I always feel better talking to you,"_

Dinner time Diana," my father announced from the kitchen.

" _Bye Diana,"_

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

As I lay in bed that night I thought about what Shaggy had told me. I couldn't imagine anything worse and I tried to. I couldn't even begin to fathom what he must've gone through or the pain his family had felt. I tossed and turned unable to sleep.

 _"Why aren't you asleep yet, Dianah?"_

"I'm thinking,"

 _"What are you thinking about?"_

"You actually,"

 _"What about me?"_

"Just what you told me,"

 _"Oh,"_

"Yeah sorry,"

 _"It's okay. How about I help you get to sleep?"_ Shaggy offered while floating to the floor.

"Okay well, what do you have in mind?"

Shaggy then levitated a book from my shelf. As it neared him I could just barely make out what the title was. **Thumbelina** I'd had this book since my early childhood and even though it was very old and worn out I loved it still. I couldn't help but wonder if Shaggy knew that or had just made a very good guess but at that moment I could honestly care less. I listened quietly as Shaggy pulled me into the fantastical tale and drifted off to sleep thinking about it and Shaggy.

* * *

I was a bit confused to find myself in the middle of nowhere. Looking around all I could see was tall golden grass swaying gently in the breeze. Cautiously I begun to move in the direction that I figured might lead me home. As I was walking a shape came into my sight. At first, it was too far away to see what it was but as I got closer I realized that it was a person. More specifically it was Shaggy seemingly living once more. He smiled as he turned to me and I have to say he looked rather cute.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know our date,"

Date?

"You look amazing," he told me.

I looked down at myself to see I was in a sky blue dress with lace at the sleeves. Where had this come from? I'd been in my Cookie Monster pajamas only a moment before.

"Shall we dance?" he asked extending his hand.

"I'd love too"

Regardless of the very perplexing situation, I was currently in I wasn't going to pass up a dance. Dancing with Shaggy just made me feel so alive and free. So wrapping an arm around me he pulled me close before leading me in a waltz. In the background, I heard music that seemed vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it. Nevertheless, I danced with Shaggy. I closed my eyes as we danced. As I leaned into him and we just swayed to the invisible music I heard him whisper.

"If only this were real,"

Then I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy wasn't there when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes repeatedly trying to see if this was a reality. I looked down at my clothes relieved to find I was back in my Cookie Monster pajamas. I looked around my room happy to find everything was intact. I pushed myself up before turning and making my bed. I just couldn't seem to shake that dream from my head. It was all too real. I went through my routine of getting ready for the day. I chose to wear my pink cashmere sweater with grey sweatpants and black boots. I slipped on my blue coat and went to the kitchen, My father and Tressa had left early for work. so I was alone for breakfast that was until Shaggy made his grand appearance.

 _"Good Morning Diana,"_

"Good morning,"

 _"How'd you sleep?"_

"I slept well thank you,"

 _"Do you have to go?"_

"Yes"

 _"Can't you stay?"_

"I'm afraid, not Shaggy," I replied shaking my head.

 _"Aw, nuts,"_

"I'm sorry," I replied placing my cereal bowl in the sink.

 _"See you after school,"_

"I'll see you then"

* * *

School passed at a snail's pace. I found myself mulling over everything Shaggy had told me but there was so much I didn't know. He'd went to this school when he was living so there had to be records of it somewhere. When lunch came that day I hoofed it to the library in hopes of finding something. I looked through the archives in the back relentlessly. There were several dusty boxes as not everything had been transferred online yet. Not to mention the room wasn't very well lit and smelled horrible. I coughed as I came across a box of old yearbooks. Gently I lifted the lid and begun rummaging through the books. Eventually, I found what I was looking for. Apparently Shaggy and his friends used to be pretty popular mystery solvers. I squinted at the building in the background of one photo. I recognized the place. The old Malt Shop on Main street. Surprisingly it was still open and being run by the same family. I'd have to go there after school. Before the bell rang I checked out the yearbook claiming it to research, which it was just not for school.

I had a mystery on my hands.

* * *

The bell jingled above my head as I pushed open the door to the malt shop. I inhaled the scent of the ice cream and other treats around me. Soft music played from the old jukebox in the far right corner as I made my way to the counter where my good friend Nathaniel was working dressed in his strict fifties uniform. He smiled as I neared the counter brushing the dark hair from his honey colored eyes as he spoke.

"You want the usual Diana?"

"Sure thing," I replied sitting down on the red barstool.

"Hey, whats that?" Nathaniel asked as he passed me my usual vanilla milkshake.

"Research," I proudly replied holding up the old yearbook.

"For what?"

"None of your beeswax Nat," I teased.

"I suppose this is one of your top secret things?"

"You'd be right,"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm somehow involved?"

"You aren't but could I speak to your brother?"

"Charlie? Sure come on back!"

Charlie stood at the stove in the sleek kitchen currently cooking something that smelt like hamburgers. He turned when Nat called out to him informing him of my project.

"So kiddo what do you wanna know?"

"Do you remember a boy named Shaggy by any chance,"

"Sure do he and I were classmates. He was really funny and easy going it was a shame he passed on,"

"Yrah I bet,"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"That's top secret,"

"Well, may i suggest cheking out the trophy cases at school you just might find something there,"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"


	7. Chapter 7

I returned home from the malt shop to find the house was empty. I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door before stepping inside and shutting out the slightly chilly air. I dropped my coat and bag by the door and continued my walk through the empty house with the yearbook tucked under my arm. There was a note on the kitchen table explaining where my dad and Teresa had gone. On a date for the night no surprise there. I walked over to the fridge tossing a glance over my shoulder as I did so. Of course, no one was there except maybe Shaggy who'd yet to make an appearance. I opened the freezer compartment and pulled out the mint chocolate chip ice cream. I scooped my delicious snack into a fancy glass bowl and sat down ready to dig in.

It was as I was eating that Shaggy made his appearance. I took a moment to compare the ghost in front of me to the picture in the yearbook beside me. Same dusty blonde hair, same brown eyes, same smile. Heck, even the outfit was the same the only difference was that he was transparent with a slight glow around him. He spoke before I could say anything.

" _Hello, Diana how was school?"_

"Boring as always," I chuckled.

" _I remember being bored in school too but I'd love to go back now,"_ Shaggy responded wistfully.

"Why is that?"

" _Um, Hello? You're talking to the ghost of a sixteen-year-old,"_

"Oh, my bad,"

Shaggy laughed before replying I found I quite enjoy his laugh.

" _It's okay,"_

"So what was life like before the incident?"

" _Wonderful"_

… _..._

* * *

 **Several years earlier.**

Ten-year-old Shaggy was snuggled under his blue Commander Cool themed covers dreaming of a valley full of gingerbread when he was woken up by a few licks to the face. Opening one eye he could only see a mass of brown fur that proved to be Scooby-Doo. Shaggy groaned as he turned away from the eager dog. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to return to the glorious gingerbread dream he'd been enjoying. Scooby, however, had other plans for him. The young great dane launched himself on to his master's bed with an excited bark.

"Like, get off before Mom has a cow," Shaggy grumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"But it's Christmas Shaggy!" Scooby protested.

The young boy sat up at the mention of his favorite holiday. A quick glance at his calendar confirmed that it was indeed Christmas day. Excitedly Shaggy threw his covers to the side as he leaped from the bed and headed downstairs. He slid into the den on sock-clad feet and glazed up at the tree. White lights twinkled throughout its branches. At the very top rested the golden star in all its glory. However, that was nothing compared to the giant mound of presents beneath the tree. Shaggy tore his gaze away from the tree to look at the now full stockings that hung from the fireplace. The cookies on the table had been eaten by Santa and in their pace rested a thank you letter. With a sigh, Shaggy fell onto the couch to await his family.

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

" _Christmas was always my favorite holiday. Scooby and I would both get up and stare at the presents while we waited for everyone else,"_

"That does sound wonderful," I agreed with a nod.

" _What's your favorite holiday?"_

"I like Christmas too"

" _My sister and I used to walk through the neighborhood and point out all the best light displays"_

"I take it you and your sister were close?"

" _Very close, I miss her,"_

"I'm sure she misses you as well,"

" _Nah, she's probably forgotten about me,"_ Shaggy replied looking at the floor.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous I'm sure she remembers you I know I would,"

" _You think so?"_

"Yes"

" _I wish I knew for sure,"_

"Me too Shaggy,"

Shaggy then took notice of the yearbook beside me. He blew the pages open with wide eyes. Shaggy neared the book with caution like he was scared of its presence.

" _Where did you find this?"_

"In the school library,"

" _May I look at it?"_

"Be my guest I've got chores to do," I replied rising from the table with my now empty bowl.

As I started my extensive to-do list I was deep in thought. Maybe I could find his sister? I wondered where she was now. Would she talk to me if I found her? Would she believe me if I told her that Shaggy missed her? What was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I stood up wiping the dust from my clothes. I proudly looked at the now gleaming picture frames. I was finally finished with my chores. I returned the cleaning cloth and spray to their proper places before checking in on Shaggy. He was hovering above the table still looking through the yearbook. He had this far away, wistful look on his face. I figured he was reliving memories. I didn't want to disturb him so I went up to my room. I dropped into my desk chair causing it to roll backward. I pulled myself to the desk and opened my laptop. I went straight to Google and searched the town. In the archives section of the website, I found what I was looking for.

MYSTERIOUS DEATH OF LOCAL TEEN. The headline screamed. I skimmed the arrival my brain working to compare this information to what had really occurred. The arrival claimed that Shaggy had gone out on his nightly jog and gotten lost and eaten by bears in the nearby woods. It, in all honesty, sounded plum crazy to me. The arrival went on to state that the police were looking into it. I wrote this down in a spare notebook and shoved it into my school bag. I exited the website intent on doing homework now. After all, math wasn't going to do itself. I focused on the equations in front of me mentally noting that the music box had begun to play. I found the twinkling melody relaxing, however, I was still struggling with homework. It was as I threw my paper at the wall that I finally noticed Shaggy had entered with the yearbook levitating beside him.

 _"What's wrong Diana?"_

"Oh, nothing just homework,"

" _There's one thing I don't miss,_ " Shaggy laughed while letting the yearbook drop to my bed.

"It is rather annoying," I agreed picking up my fallen paper.

" _My friend Velma used to spend hours tutoring me and even then I had trouble grasping it_ ,"

"That's me when math is concerned," I laughed while moving to my bed.

 _"I used to count the minutes before school ended. When the final bell rang I'd run to beat my friends to the malt shop. When I got there we'd sit in the booth closest to the window and discuss possible cases. Sometimes we'd just sit and talk about school or about weekend plans,"_

As Shaggy told me this he had that far away look in his eyes. How he must've missed these things. I wanted to help. I wanted to help so badly.

Before going to sleep that night I printed the news article and wrote down what Shaggy had told me. I fell back onto my pillows with a sigh. This mystery of mine just kept getting deeper and deeper but also more interesting. I turned and listened to the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock. It was peaceful. As I snuggled up with my worn-out teddy bear Shaggy floated in.

" _You know my sister used to sleep with a bear too_ ," he commented.

"She did?"

" _Yes, she called it Bon Bon,"_ Shaggy chuckled.

"That's a cute name,"

 _"I thought so too,"_

Shaggy floated up through the ceiling for a moment before returning with a box.

"What's that?"

" _My family left some things behind when they left,_ "

The box floated over to me. I turned on my bedside lamp to better see what was inside it. In the soft light of the lamp, Shaggy wasn't as bright but he was still there. Slowly I eased the ancient tape of the box before lifting the lid in curiosity. Inside the box were things that appeared to have belonged to Shaggy's sister. Namely a few yellowed books, a picture of her and Shaggy and Bon Bon.

" _I've been protecting these things for years hoping that she might return to claim them but clearly she's never coming,"_ Shaggy explained sadly.

"oh"

" _You can have them if you'd like._ "

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ,"

I looked at the old bear that rested in the box. He was a nice chubby-looking bear with cream colored fur and a red satin ribbon tied around his neck. I lifted the bear out of the box surprised to find it was still quite soft. I set the lid back on the box and moved the box to the floor beside the bed leaving the old bear beside me. I looked at Shaggy who smiled in approval before fading away. I turned out the lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

(Shaggy's point of view)

I missed Diana when she went to school. This house was so empty. There was no one to talk to, nothing to do except what I hated doing dwelling on the past. I didn't want to go through that again so, I floated through the house before stopping in Diana's room. I liked it in there, mostly because it was Diana's room but long ago it was my room. All my belongings were stored away in the attic but looking around this room I could still see where they used to be. Diana kept the room clean unlike I did, it made me smile to see how well she took care of it.

I have learned over the years that you could tell a lot about a person by what was in their room. That's why I liked Diana so much. I spent her first few days here observing her and her family. I had watched as she unpacked her room that week. She'd been so angry at the time but she took such care with her belongings. The music box had gotten my attention from the start That was how I'd decided to grab her attention and it had worked.

I floated in circles around the room. The day was fast approaching where I would be human again. This time I wouldn't be alone. Still, I would have to hide from Diana's parents. How was she going to explain why there was a teenage boy they had never met before walking around their house. Surely that wouldn't end well for either of us.

It amazed me how much this house, **my home** had changed with me. For years I'd watched people move in only for them to hastily leave when they found out about me and has a horrible result the house itself suffered from horrible neglect. When Diana and her family moved in though they began to fix up the old, run-down house and turned it into a place I could proudly call my home even if I technically didn't live here anymore. It made me even more grateful for them. For Diana.


	10. Chapter 10

(Shaggy's POV)

"Shaggy I'm back!" Diana called out.

Happily, I floated in to meet her. I would readily admit she looked really pretty in the turquoise dress she was wearing. Under her arm, she carried the old yearbook which she gently set on the table before dropping onto the couch in the living room. She was tired I could tell. I drifted down next to her and waited for her to speak but she didn't. Instead, she let her head fall against the couch. Diana was really tired.

"You were on the track team?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I led our team to the championship one year how'd you know?"

"Your picture is in the trophy case at school,"

I wasn't expecting that. However, I could care less at the moment. Diana was so tired.

"Diana is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"I don't feel well,"

"When did this start?"

"Lunchtime,"

Now, I was worried. Why was she sick?

"Diana, I need you to call someone,"

"I'm fine,"

"Please, please,"

I levitated the phone over to her. It dropped onto the couch but she didn't bother to touch it.

"Diana, please?"

"Okay, okay fine,"

…...

* * *

Soon, Diana's father picked her up to take her to the doctor. I drifted aimlessly around the house before once again stopping in Diana's room. I had moved the yearbook to her room for safekeeping. Looking through it I found papers tucked in between the pages. It dawned on me that she was trying to solve a mystery. A mystery about me. Oh, Diana, she was so curious. I chose well. She was such a good friend to me. She was startled at first but she was used to me now.

Hours later Diana returned and went straight to her bedroom. I followed behind her and watched as she dragged herself into bed.

"So?"

"I have a bad cold. Probably got it at school. I'll be fine in a few days. Why were you so worried Shaggy?"

"Because you're the only friend I've had in years and I didn't want to lose you,"

"You're sweet,"

 _No, you are._

* * *

 **Remember to review!  
**


End file.
